Is it possible for Sherlock to fall in love?
by sherlockluvrs
Summary: Just a humour/romance story with a small plot. Two OCs will be introduced but don't worry. They're not silly. They're simply like ya and me, down to earth freaks...
1. Chapter 1

It was a silent morning. Except for the noise of shooting, everything was completely silent. It was probably Sherlock, my twin retarded mastermind brother, shooting the wall. Mrs Hudson is gonna come running any moment, screeching his name.

"What the hell are you doing to my bloody wall!" she screeched.

"Bored."

"What…?"

"BORED!"

"Oh."

I sighed and opened the newspaper; the headlines were:

"Well known lawyer Mr Richard Hugo murdered in his study."

After reading the paper I found out that there was no clue to the identity of the murderer. The investigation is on. The police need a mastermind to solve this extraordinary case.

I was about to scream to Sherlock to take a look at the newspaper, but I found him already looking at the newspaper from behind me. Without a word, he took his coat and prepared to leave. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Bloody hell, of course I'm coming."

The ride to the crime scene was silent and I understood that Sherlock was in deep thoughts.

"So what do you make of this, Sherlock?"

"Two ideas so far."

"And they are…?"

"Firstly, some high-tech instrument has been used"

"How did you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked incredulously.

I sighed and for the umpteenth time I told him that not all people were as intelligent as him. He sighed and started explaining in a very fast pace.

"The body is covered in sharp ultra-fine razor cuts. It can only be done using something hi tech. Isn't it boring for you people to be so dumb and not notice anything that is going on?"

"Do you always have to criticize everyone and everything you come across? I bet no girl will ever fall in love with you cuz all you'll do is sit in front of the TV and criticize the channels and her," I said in one breath. (I could've died)

Sherlock coldly told me, "I did not ask for an analysis of what I would do had a girl fallen in love with me. So don't bother your inactive brain about it."

I sweatdropped and understood that I had ticked him off. I snickered and did a victory dance in my head. "What are you stupidly smiling on about?" he asked me obviously very annoyed. I chuckled and said nothing. "Shut up. I'm thinking," he said. I was about to protest but then it suddenly hit me that he was Sherlock, for Merlin's sake.

Suddenly, I saw that a big truck was behind us. We had run into a dead end. There was a huge wall in front of us and the truck showed no signs of stopping, or even slowing down, for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ecrichard, our first reviewer. XD thanxx. We forgot to mention that 'I' here is John, Sherlock's twin brother.**

"SHERLOCK!" I screamed. He had apparently seen it, too. He told me to jump out of the window, immediately. We both jumped out. As soon as we jumped out, we saw that both the cab and the truck had stopped and both the drivers had come out too with a gun. Luckily, Sherlock and I, both were armed. We shot them in the knee and ran.

We were both out of breath when we reached home. It's a long distance after all. "So Sherlock, what was that all about?" I asked.

"I knew that something was wrong and that truck was following us from the beginning."

"But who is behind this?"

"That is what we have to find out and I know that it is connected to our current case."

"And how did you know that?"

"Coz while driving the cabbie had sent a text including the words: 'Mr Richard Hugo death successful. Congrats.'"

I felt very excited and asked him whether he had seen the number of the person being texted.

"Yes. It started with a 'G' or a 'C'. But that's not a problem right now. We can access it from his phone if we get it."

We got a 'proper' cab and went to the dark alley. Sherlock took his magnifying glass and flashlight with him.

Suddenly, Sherlock started blabbering at an insane pace and I could not even make out one word.

"What the hell are you going on about? I can't make out one word."

"Coz you're an idiot."

I huffed and took out my cell phone and started going through my recent girlfriend's pics.

"Who is that, your daughter?" Sherlock asked, cheekily.

"Ha ha. Am I supposed to laugh," I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what stupid people like you would do, but if it was me I would've laughed."

Then we arrived at our destination. What I saw next made my blood run cold. The two men were there. Dead. Their bodies were covered with the same razor sharp cuts that were there on Mr Hugo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to LeNeko(Guest) for reviewing.**

Sherlock went towards the two bodies and searched for the phone but they were nowhere to be seen. Damn, we were too late.

"Shit," mumbled Sherlock.

"I didn't know you did slangs," I said, obviously in the mood for some entertainment after such a depressing thing.

"Shut up I'm trying to think. As it is, it's very complicated. So don't even try to think of trying to think of messing up this case."

I took some time to process this. As it is, HE's the one who's SO complicated.

"Look who's talking," I muttered under my breath. I went and stood near him. There were cuts over the superficial arteries of the neck and the wrist.

"Why would they kill someone of their own side?" I asked.

"Of course they would. They knew that we would come back and tortured the drivers for information. They would have leaked the information, eventually. Plus, they were already crippled and unable to walk so they were pretty useless. Killing them was the best option." He said in a very inhumanly fast pace…again. Well, I could get most of it. Yay.

"Okay. So what do we do next, Sherlock?"

"Simple. We'll just go to the lawyer's place and examine Mr Hugo's body and find the similarities."

"Do you think he might be a serial killer?"

"How do you know it's a male?"

"No, you moron. I meant he or a she by a 'he'. Seriously, how you solve crimes with this level of intellect is beyond me."

"It's a she."

"How do you know?"

"Because the murderer is right behind you."

"AAAAAH!" I gave a shrill shriek and clung on to Sherlock screaming 'save me.' (Seriously, that's embarrassing.)

_'Nice ass,'_ I thought. But then I rebuked myself for thinking of such an inappropriate thing at such a critical time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the infamous Mr Sherlock Holmes and his useless lackey," said the hooded person, obviously a female if the voice is anything to go by.

"Hey! I'm not a useless lackey," I screeched.

"Care to prove me wrong?" she challenged taking out a gun.

"Are you even a girl?" I screamed at her.

"No. I'm a halfway through. WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU BASTARD?"

Sherlock was watching this from a distance with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Please explain the case," he said calmly.

"Why don't you find it out yourself." She shrugged, carelessly.

"I already know what happened."

"Oh. Then don't bother. Goodbye." She turned around to leave.

"Wait!" we said simultaneously. She stopped and turned her head around.

"Who planned all this?"

"Care to go on a date with me?" (A/N: You can guess who said what)

She turned to Sherlock and said, "Zoe."

Then she turned towards me and gave me a tight slap. "Stupid lackey," she said.

"I AIN'T A LACKEY AND I CAN PROVE IT."

"How?" asked Sherlock and she at the same time.

"SHERLOCK, YOU THINK I'M YOUR LACKEY, YOU BASTARD. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. I'm leaving you…"

"Are you two a couple?" she asked, monotonously.

"HECK, NO!" both of us exclaimed.

"Well, lackey, you sure sound like it."

"STOP CALLING ME A LACKEY AND GO ON A DATE WITH ME."

"Go to hell. Even though you're hot."

"Ooh. You think I'm hot." I gave her a sly smirk. "Well you're hot, too."

"How can you say that I'm hot without even properly looking at me? Proves you're a lackey."

"That's irrelevant!"

"If you both are going to do improper things, I'm going."

I suddenly realized that Sherlock was meaning something perverted.

"WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING IMPROPER, YOU ASSHOLE!" the girl screamed.

"What's your name, anyway?" he asked.

"I don't tell my real name to strangers."

"We aren't rapists," I said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Haha. Rapists are of the least concern to me. Wait…does that mean you are rapist lackey?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE LACKEY!"

Then we suddenly realized that Sherlock was gone. Damn. Where the hell did he go?

"My code name's A5000065739267B. Good bye."

With that, she disappeared into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

I began to wonder if there was more to this case than what met the eye. The two cases were related, I knew that much. If we find the person behind either of them, the other would follow soon.

"Why does Sherlock always run off so randomly?" I thought to myself. I began to wander about on the London streets. The sun had set and London was bathed in a warm pink glow.

'How beautiful'... I thought, my mind drifting off and I imagined myself as a soldier once more, among the Alps, on a holiday.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a dark thing dropping from…well, I dunno where. _'It must be a delightful leaf,'_ I thought to myself when I suddenly realized I wasn't dancing around a maple tree in autumn. I spun around just in time to see a GIANT GRASSHOPPER LUNGING AT MY THROAT.

I was about to screech Sherlock's name for the love of God when I saw him come running towards me. His face was flushed and he had a enthusiastic smile on his cheeks. He was obviously very excited.

"What happened? Did you find anything of importance that might help us?" I asked

"Yes. Some but not enough to solve the whole case. While you and that assassin were talking, a man had been spying on us. I noticed him and went after him. After catching him, I tortured him for information, even offered him money, but he wouldn't reveal anything. So I took his cell phone," he said in a rush.

After opening the call log in his mobile, I saw the name of the same assassin whom we had met earlier today. "So this man works for the mastermind." I said

"Yes. And I think the man has been brainwashed."

"And how did you come to that conclusion...?"

Please don't tell that I'm too dumb to understand.

"You won't understand."

Damn you, you bloody bastard.

Just as Sherlock was about to explain, we heard a gunshot behind us, and the man being talked about was lying there. DEAD. Why do I have to see all the disgusting sights? Sherlock doesn't count. He's not human. So he can't probably register disgust.

"Ok. This serial killer has murdered the man as expected. If this goes on, my plan will be successful. Let's go take a look at the Mr Richard Hugo's body. "Sherlock said, obviously muttering to himself, appearing seemingly unfazed that a man was just murdered so randomly.

"Sherlock what are you talking about? What is the plan? Do you have any idea what is going on? This case has become far more complicated than we originally thought it to be."

"Yes you're right; this case is indeed far more complicated. But the murder of this man has made things simple. It opened my eyes to a lot of things I was ignoring before. Now I'm sure that I have identified the pattern in which the murders are taking place. This way, I can tell where and when the next murder will take place, and thus if we are there on the right time, we might catch the killer." he said in one breath. (Whoa! Go Sherlock!)

We took a cab to the crime scene. The razor sharp cuts were right on the arteries, but surprisingly, there was no blood. The murderer had taken care to wipe the blood off. In fact, I noticed that the body was deathly pale, chalky white, to be exact. Although the murder had taken place yesterday, the body had already started decomposing. It was as if the body contained no blood.

Then it hit me like a tidal wave of cheese at a lactose intolerant factory, the body indeed had NO BLOOD, EVEN THOUGH NO ONE HAD TOUCHED THE BODY AFTER THE MURDER.

"Sherlock, the body has no blood! Didn't you see that?"

"Yes, I know. The murderer took the blood out, so that we couldn't diagnose it. Now why would they do that? Because they had injected something in the man's blood, and they did not want us to find out what it was. The man had not been killed ordinarily."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sherlock! Exactly what the bloody freaking hell do you think you're doing?" I screeched, my shrill voice piercing through the silence of the early morning.

"I'm doing exactly what you think I'm doing" he said, calm and collected as ever, like a sick pig. Ugh…I found it extremely infuriating. How can someone possibly skin a bloody goat ALIVE? Well, apparently our great and oh so intelligent detective Sherlock CAN.

After the incident involving Mr. Hugo, we had dug deep into the matter, but found nothing of vital importance. We are still searching for clues, so hopefully we'll find something interesting.

"John, why are you looking blankly at me like a fish out of the water? Well, never mind, I always knew you were stupid."

"Stop being rude all the time Sherlock. There's a limit to everything, and you have crossed it. Now you're simply going too far." I said, angry and hurt.

"Fine. Not as if I said something untrue, anyway."

"SHERLOCK! THAT'S IT. I'M GOING TO SEE SARAH. YOU HAVE REALLY GOTTEN ON MY NERVES THIS TIME."

"That's what you do every time I state an embarrassing fact about you. You always go to see Sarah, what's so different this time?" I heard him mumble under his breath.

"I heard that, Sherlock."

"Do I care?" Humph, arrogant bastard. One day he'll pay for his arrogance and high-and-mighty attitude.

After the incident in the morning, I was in a really gloomy mood. Sherlock actually apologized to me but I couldn't forgive him, as he had really gone too far. So I spent the afternoon at Sarah's, having fun. We had a big bucket of ice-cream, I clutched my teddy bear and we watched a sappy romance movie, with depressing music plying in the background. I felt much better by the time I left Sarah's place. As I was walking down the road, it suddenly struck me how much like a girl I was behaving. It seemed as if I and Sherlock had a really bad breakup. _Damn….what am I thinking….I'm really going insane living with him. Pssht, thinking about a load of bullshit._

_"Are you sure you're insane, or do you really want a relationship with him at the back of your mind?" my inner voice mocked me._

_"Shut up, you're really annoying. I'll kick your ass really hard if you don't go away in the next two seconds."_

_"Fine, I'll go away, but think about what I said."_

_"I think you want your ass kicked really hard" I threatened._

_"Yikes! I'm going." With that, the supremely annoying voice disappeared._

The little confrontation with my inner voice left me thinking of my feelings towards Sherlock. Were we really just friends, or did I want something more than that?

Annoyed that I was actually listening to my inner voice, I attempted to put it out of my mind. I thought of that girl in the black outfit. She had said that she was an assassin, but we had no trace or clue as to who she worked under. It was no doubt the mastermind of all these crimes, but we did not see the girl since that day, so we had not been able to question her. Besides, she was extremely hot tempered….i shivered thinking of the glare she had given me after I had attempted to flirt with her that day. Only Sherlock could have matched that intense look in her eyes. But she had looked at us in a way like she knew us from somewhere. At that time, I had thought it to be impossible, but now that I thought about it, it certainly seemed probable. Someone had been under our noses all this time, and we failed to realize it.

"Sherlock! Something just hit my mind! What if that assassin girl we saw that day is really someone we know? In that case, she had been under our noses all this time, and we failed to realize that. Come to think of it, she had been acting very familiarly with us that time."

"You just realized that now? But I'm glad you did. But question is, who is it?"

"Yeah…tha6t'd the difficult part." But anyways,I felt proud of myself for figuring this out on my own. We decided to investigate early tomorrow morning.

"John, make sure to wake up in time tomorrow." I was about to go to bed, when I felt Sherlock hug me from behind.

"And one more thing, I'm really very sorry. I hipe you'll forgive me."

I turned around and hugged him back. At that time, it felt like the safest place on earth, wrapped up in Sherlock's arms. That night, I slept peacefully without any of the nightmares I had been having recently.


End file.
